When the dance is over
by sidboy
Summary: Alternative ending to the story of Simonseville101.


Chapter 2: Regrets

At Seville House, Brittany and Alvin were watching Tv with Dave. Theodore and Eleanor were in the kitchen, preparing something to eat. And Simon, poor guy, was crying in his bedroom as he did every night after losing Jeanette. Jeanette was out in another date with Jason. Around 9 PM, everyone in the room were shocked by what they saw. Jeanette arrived earlier than normal, she usually arrives 11 PM, as soon as she got teary eyes and frustrated.

"Jean, what happened?" Brittany asked worried about her sister.

"Where is Simon?" Jeanette asked desperately.

"In his bedroom, crying" Brittany awnsered and asked firmly again "What happened on your date? What Jason did to you?"

"Do not ever say that name again" Jeanette said in tears. Her heart broke to see Simon in that condition. Simon looked at her trying to hold his tears. What Simon did not expect, happened. Jeanette come to him and hugged him so softly and lovely.

"Jeanette, what happened, why are you doing this" Simon asked, he couldn't understand what was going on.

"I am sorry Si, I shouldn't have left you. I am sorry. I was blinded and I didn't see what I was doing" She cried. Simon could not believe what she had said.

"Jean, what Jason did to you" He asked softly, and he kindly hold her paws.

"Do not say that name" She said a little nervous. "He didn't love me as you did. He didn't care about as you did. A few days ago, he humiliated me in front of his friends. And today he said that he never wanted me, that he took the opportunity to pick up someone and I was foolish for choosing him"

"I don't believe he did that" Simon was surprised.

"I am so sorry, Simon" She cried for him. "Can you forgive me?" After that Simon kissed her on her lips, extremely passionate. He didn't kiss her for 2 weeks.

"I missed you so much, so much. Of course I forgive you." Simon hugs Jeanette. From the door everyone was watching the scene.

"I will never leave you again Simon, never" Jeanette cried a little. "I really so sorry for hurting you, for breaking your heart." Jeanette kisses him one more time.

"Jean, that is OK. The most important thing is you come back for me" Simon look to her eyes. "And I don't have words to say how grateful I am for that" He give a soft kiss on her lips. "I will never stop loving you, I only have you in my heart" After Simon said that. Everyone who was watching, that includes Alvin, Brittany, Theodore, Eleanor and Dave, dropped some tears, They were very thrilled. Jeanette coundn't hold her tears, she cried more and she hugged Simon tight.

"I want to be with you, only you, no one else" Jeanette looked to the blue eyes of Simon

"You make me so happy for coming back, Jeanette" Simon drops some tears of happiness.

"That was amazing" Dave could not hold his tears. Everyone laughs.

"Guys, could you give us privacy?" Jeanette smiled at them and blushed

"Sure" Alvin quickly answer, calling Brittany. Everyone went out of the room.

"Simon, what can I do for you for breaking your heart?" She asks kindly.

"I just want you to stay with me, my flower" Simon kissed her passionately. "No one, Jeanette, can seperate you and me"

"You forget one thing" She said blushing.

"What I forgot, my love" Simon asked smiling.

"No one, simply, no one can change my love for you" She hugs Simon.

"Just to be with you now, makes me happiest chipmunk in the world" Simon hugs her more.

"Simon, do you really forgive me" Jeanette asked softly.

"Yes, I would do anything to have you back" Simon kisses her again. "The weeks I was without you were the saddest and darkest of my life, but now you brought me light again"

"The weeks I was with him, I was not happy as with you" Jeanette looks to Simon's eyes. "I know I said that before but, I will never leave you again, All the things you did for me are unforgettable. The way you care about me, make me happy and especial are unique"

"Thanks for coming back Jeanette" He smiles at her.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" She asked softly.

"You can sleep with me every night" Simon gives a soft kiss on her lips. As soon as they lay together, Jeanette whispers in Simon's ears. "I will always love you"

Everything is back as it was before, as it should be. Simon and Jeanette together as a lovely and beautiful couple they are.


End file.
